one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vash vs. Flandre Scarlet
Vash vs. Flandre Scarlet is a What-If One Minute Melee between Vash the Stampede from Trigun and Flandre Scarlet from Touhou. It is the Twelfth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Trigun vs. Touhou. Both leave destruction everywhere they walk. However you would never expect it from these two, but will is more destructive? The Humanoid Typhoon or the embodiment of the Scarlet Devil? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Vash the Stampede.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Flandre Scarlet.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Vash the Stampede found himself inside of a foreign mansion, with architecture he had never came across before in his life. Flandre was taking a leisurely stroll throughout the Scarlet Mansion, hoping to work out the kinks she had after being allowed out of the basement after 300 years. The walk had been mostly quiet until Flandre seemed to flip, becoming more alert, her face twisting into something dark. Vash turned his head to the origin of the sound, a vague look of interest on his face. So he wasn't alone- that was the first thought that Vash had. The stampede attempted to immediately activates his gun. Flandre had bypassed a little distraction and appeared in the room with him, eyebrows raised as he looked around for the subject of his bloodlust. At first, it seemed as though nothing happened, but there was a sudden scream. Flandre: How could you do this!?" The Stampede didn't respond. Instead, he readied for another attack. Seeing no other alternative, Flandre gripped her fists and prepared herself. Before beginning, the vampire gave an unexpected smile. Flandre: Hopefully, you'll play with me!" TIME FOR AN EXPLOSIVE BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Ryu Concept Theme) 60 The two turn around and Vash’s revolver strikes against Flandre; he fires, but the bullet is split in two without Scarlet moving. She takes a few shots at Vash, but he blocks them all with his cyber arm and does a backflip to get out of range. With his robot arm he shoots hundreds of machine gun bullets at Flandre Scarlet, but with a energy blast, a large gust of air blocks them in her tracks and sends Vash flying back even further. With a burst of speed, Flandre is upon him, blasting him in the abdomen. She punches him twice before kicking him to the floor, though he instantly does a handspring back on to his feet, flipping a knife out of his boot. 44 Vash moved closed to funny and he used it's much superior speed to move him, curving left around the path of the energy blast to be on the left side of Flandre. Wasting no time, stampede dashed towards the side of Flandre at Faster-than-light speeds to repeat he swinging his arm for her head. Flandre wasn't caught out, she bent at the waist to lower her body under the direct path of the deadly hand, staring up at it with an expression of insanity and thirst. Wasting no time, Flandre fired directly at Vash the Stampede, aiming to obliterate him. 31 As she looks down to face the typhoon, she notices his gun in her face just in time, and ducks under the shot it fires. Grabbing Vash’s pistol, she throws it to the ground and suffers a kick to the stomach. Vash leaps into the air and takes out the Punisher; as he lands, he swings it at Flandre, sending her flying. Taking aim at Scarlet, he unloads its arsenal at her, as she is shot back. Vash switches to the rocket launcher and fires, then outspeeds the rocket to Flandre Scarlet and punches her twice before holding her up into the path of the projectile. It connects with an explosion, and Vash throws the Scarlet sister to the ground. 23 Flandre was not phased, she had seen this emerging behind technique from the death. Giggling to herself, she closed her hand and pressed her fingers into her palm. Without warning, the area around her explodes. Large pieces of debris and rock aiming to impale Vash's body. Vash the Stampede had not anticipated this and he found himself impaled by various pieces of stone, through his arms, stomach and legs. Flandre: Victory is mine! Flandre formed Laevatenin in her right hand, stepping forwards to slice the falling body directly in half, cleaving in two. 18 Vash attempts to stand up, but is punched by Flandre, cracking his glasses. She begins pummelling him with her wings hilt before slashing at his shoulder. Vash’s sleeve falls off to reveal his cybernetic arm, which catches Saber by surprise. Vash is only just able to duck, and the wing nicks the nosepiece of his glasses and sends them into the sky. Vash brings out his guns again and fires rapidly at Flandre, who deflects every shot until Vash catches his falling knife and throws it at her. Flandre Scarlet slashes Vash's chest. Though he remains standing, he slides backwards. 7 Several seconds later in the same room as Flandre, various Vash the Stampede began to appear, surrounding her completely, each holding a pistol. Without even a verbal warning, they began to open fire. Flandre formed three clones of her own, which responded in kind to the hail of bullets by shooting them down in the air. 5 While these clones were distracted by the Vash's, the real one was emerging from the back of the original Flandre Scarlet. Flandre: Impossible! I hadn't finished pla- Vash the Stampede then pulled the trigger and blew the head off her body as it falls the ground as the various clones made by her disappeared. K.O. Vash the Stampede offers a quick prayer before putting his coat back on and heading out again to find way out of the mansion, catching his glasses in the process. Results This melee's winner is Vash the Stampede! (Cues Trigun Ending Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees